La jalousie d'une fille
by Loli95
Summary: Hermione et Draco sont divorcés, leurs enfants passent le weekend chez Draco... [OS]


**Kikou tout le monde! **

**Et bien voila, j'ai ecrit ce petit OS il y a quelques temps, et j'ai décidé de le poster ici. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et s'il vous plait, postez une petite review **

* * *

La jalousie d'une fille

Un vendredi soir pendant les vacances d'été comme tous les vendredi soir de chaque vacance, depuis 5 ans ,Rebecca et Enzo Malfoy étaient dans le salon, chez leur mère à attendre l'heure à laquelle le portoloin serais activé.

Ce soir,ils fêtaient l'anniversaire de leur père dans un grand restaurant.

Quelques secondes passaient puis,il était enfin l'heure de toucher le portoloin,ils souhaitèrent alors à leur mère de passer un bon week-end puis,ils touchèrent tous deux le portoloin qui les fit directement atterrir dans le restaurant.

Une fois arrivé,Rebecca chercha son père de vue,puis une fois qu'elle le vit,le frère et la soeur se dirigèrent vers lui:

-Bonjour vous deux!

-Salut papa! S'écria Enzo

-Bonsoir, et joyeux anniversaire!

-Oui joyeux anniversaire!

-Merci Enzo! Répondit l'homme en tapant -d'une tape amicale- son fils sur la tête.

Tous les trois étaient assis à une table dans le restaurant,Enzo parlait avec son père tandis que Rebecca les écoutaient parler sans intervenir dans leur conversation sur le Quidditch. D'ailleurs, c'est un serveur qui les interrompit:

-Monsieur Malfoy,avez-vous choisit?

-Oui,apporter nous 3 plats du jour s'il vous plait, et deux sodas pour mes enfants ainsi qu'une bouteille de Bordeaux français.

15 minutes après,ils étaient servis et mangeaient. La soirée se déroula parfaitement bien mise a part pour Rebecca qui s'était légèrement ennuyée des conversations sur le Quidditch ou les filles qu'avaient son père et son frère.

Le lendemain,Rebecca se réveilla, puis descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuné.Lorsqu'elle arriva au rez-de-chaussé, elle fût surprise de voir Enzo et son père déjà préparés à partir:

-Tien ma belle t'es déjà réveillée? Dit Draco en faisant un bisou sur la tête de sa fille

-Oui, ça va?

-Très bien,l'elfe de maison va te préparer ton petit déjeuné,et ton frère et moi, nous sortons,on sera revenu pour le déjeuné, passe une bonne matinée. Puis sur ces paroles,Draco et son fils partirent.

-Mais attendez!S'écria Rebecca mais trop tard,ils étaient déjà partis.Elle se murmura alors plus pour elle-même que pour autre chose:

-vous m'avez même pas dit où vous allez...

Puis sur une touche de tristesse et déception,elle alla prendre son petit déjeuné.

La matinée était longue, il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire ici, la maison était très grande certes, mais il n'y avait vraiment rien de passionnant à y faire,alors alla dans la bibliothèque feuilleter quelques livres peu intéressant, jusqu'au retour de son frère et de son père.

Le repas se déroula assez rapidement,Rebecca avait raconté à son père ce qu'elle avait fait pendant sa matinée:

-Et vous,vous avez été où?

-On a été sur le chemin de Traverse pour acheter du nouveau matériel de Quidditch qu'on essaiera cet après midi.

-Ah oui? Et je pourrais jouer avec vous?

-Becy,tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas jouer à 2 contre un! Cria Enzo

- Pourquoi? Après tout on pourrait bien,tu vas bien embêter des petits de première année avec ta bande de débiles alors que vous êtes en 7ème année et surtout vous êtes 10 contre 3 ou 4! Alors on pourrait très bien le faire aussi au Quidditch non?

-Bon ça suffit Rebecca! Ne parle pas comme ça à ton frère,tu joueras la prochaine fois. D'accord?

-De toute façon je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Dit Rebecca la tête baissée.

Quelques minutes après,Draco et Enzo allèrent jouer au Quidditch.La partit dura toute l'après midi et se termina vers 18 heure. Durant l'après midi,Rebecca était sorti faire un petit tour dans les environs,mais elle connaissait le coin déjà par coeur et il n'y avait rien a y faire,alors elle rentra et fini de nouveau sa soirée à la bibliothèque.

Une fois que la partie se termina,elle descendit rejoindre son père et lui demanda:

-On pourrait pas aller faire quelques boutiques maintenant,j'aimerais bien m'acheter un pull et quelques pantalons?

-Désolée chérie,mais pas ce soir,ton frère m'a épuisé,on ira demain tu veux?

-Mais demain les boutiques de vêtement sont fermés et puis l'après midi ont rentre à la maison!

-On ira la semaine prochaine! Ne m'embête pas avec ça!

-Becy debout il est 11heures, prépare toi et après manger, maman vient vous chercher.

-Ok...

-Les enfants,votre mère est arrivée!

-On arrive! S'écria Enzo du 1ère étage.

Rebecca venait de finir de ranger sa chambre,elle commença à descendre rejoindre sa mère,elle était très pressée de rentrer chez elle et d'enfin exister,mais lorsqu'elle descendit les escaliers,elle surprit la conversation que ses parents avaient:

-et bien oui je suis enceinte,mais ne le dit pas aux enfants,je vais leur faire la surprise.

-si tu y tiens,mais sache que je n'approuve pas le fait que tu sois enceinte de lui.Ca fait à peine 1 ans que vous êtes ensemble.

-dois-je te rappeler que lorsque nous avons eu notre premier enfant(Enzo) nous n'étions ensemble que depuis 8 mois a peine alors tu sais...Oh bonjour chérie!

-Salut m'man

-Pourquoi tu pleures?

-J'aimerais vous parler à tous les deux en privé c'est-à-dire SANS Enzo. dit Rebecca en regardant son frère qui venait d'arriver.

-Et bien d'accord,Draco on peut aller dans ton salon?

-bien sûr.

Une fois installés, Hermione Granger encouragea sa fille à parler:

-Alors,que voulais tu nous dire?

-Déjà je voudrais vous dire que je vous aime très fort tous les deux,ensuite j'ai entendu votre conversation -où tu disais que tu étais enceinte-et je n'en peut vraiment plus!

-Comment ça? demanda Draco

-Et bien j'en ai marre de ne pas exister à tes yeux papa.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que tu dis,bien sûr que tu existes à mes yeux,tu es ma fille et je t'aime.

-Mais là n'est pas la question,je veux dire, tu passes tout ton temps avec Enzo.On vient ici seulement les week-end pendants les vacances,et à chaque fois j'ai l'impression que si je ne venais pas ça ne changerait rien pour toi. Chaque vendredi soir,on mange dans un restaurant ou on va chez des amis à toi.Ensuite le samedi matin ou tu dors ou tu es au travail,l'après midi, tu le passes à jouer au Quidditch avec Enzo.Après le soir,on mange et tu vas te coucher parce que tu es fatigué ou alors tu discutes avec Enzo de sa merveilleuse maison de Serpentard et de ses foutu nanas qui lui tournent autour.

Le dimanche matin tu n'as pas non plus le temps de t'occuper de moi parce que tu passes ta matinée à diriger les elfes de maison pour qu'ils fassent le ménage a fond.Après on mange et après maman vient nous chercher et on part.Résultat,Enzo a eu tout ton temps libre pour lui pendant que moi j'attendais que mon père daigne m'accorder quelques minutes de son temps si précieux.

A présent,Rebecca pleurait à chaude larme.

-Je suis désolé ma puce,je n'avais pas fait attention,je ne savais pas que je te faisais du mal.

-Oui,mais tu l'as fait et c'est pas nouveau, ça fait pratiquement 3 ans maintenant que mes week-ends ici se passent comme ça,je veux dire,je ne suis plus une gamine papa,j'ai 16 ans maintenant et même si vous n'aviez que 19 et 20 ans lorsque je suis née,j'espère que je ne suis pas une erreur pour vous. Même lorsque je te demande de faire les boutiques avec moi,tu ne veux pas. Je veux bien que tu sois un homme et que tu n'aimes pas faire les boutique mais je ne pense pas que ça soit un objectif impossible à réaliser que de passer quelques heures seul à seule avec sa fille sur tout un week-end.

-Excuse moi princesse,je te promet de faire des efforts,et tu n'es pas du tout née sur une erreur.dit Draco en embrassant sa fille et en essuyant ses larmes. D'ailleurs,est-ce que ça te dirais de passer le prochain week-end toute seule avec moi? Enzo poura venir le week-end prochain,après tout,il a déjà eu pas mal de mon temps pour lui seul.

-Quoi? T'es sérieux?

-J'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de toute ma vie.

Rebecca sauta au cou de son père tandis qu'Hermione regardait son ex mari avec une mine boudeuse.

-T'inquiète pas maman,il te disait la vérité à toi aussi. répondit Rebecca en rigolant.

* * *

**Postez une petite review svpppp, meme si ça ne vous à pas plu, et dite pourquoi Merci au moin d'avoir mu et à plus tard**


End file.
